Pure Chaos:Generations
by Mastakirby
Summary: Summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welcome readers, to my first fanfiction ever! At first I didn't want to even try to start this story but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head lol. Well anyways on with the summary and disclaimer and all that other stuff :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the hedgehog in any way, shape, or form. If I did the old school Sonic would still be around(Not sayin new school is bad though, just that I grew up with the old school stuff lol).

**Summary:** The chaos emeralds...over time they have been used for many different reasons in many different ways, but many have always wanted to know one thing. When where the chaos emeralds first used and what was the main reason for the creation of these mystical stones?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pure Chaos: Generations (chapter 1)**

"Chapter 49"

"Ahahahaha! It amuses me that you fools not only came into MY lair, but you also came here with thoughts of defeating ME...and theres only seven of you!(Bursts into laughter)

The tall figure then looked away from the seven warriors and gazed at his army. He then put on a wicked smile and started chuckling.

His eyes then started glowing and at the same time a dark jade aura appeared around him.

The seven warriors then got into their fighting stances as the aura seemed to have a life of it's own as it moved around furiously, but they became confused as the aura didn't strike them. Instead it was attacking the...army?

The worst part was that the soldiers didn't even resist, they just looked at each other as they were being strangled. It was as if they didn't care at all...

The warriors then looked away from the army and looked straight up at the source who was once again chuckling.

"Do you know realize what you all gotten yourselves into? I literally didn't even have to lift a finger to kill each and every one of my soldiers!"

The red hedgehog in the group chuckled and whispered to himself "To bad those so called soldiers sucked ass when it came to fights..."

The black female bat next to him elbowed him in his stomach and in turn glared at her.

"What the hell was that for Sheik(**not the one from zelda btw**)?!"

"We don't need to anger the mammoth, did you not just see what he just did to all those soldiers Diversion? We need to..."

But she was then cut off by the tall figure who was laughing...again(**he lol's alot I know XD**)

"It's alright, those weaklings had it coming sooner or later. I love how they didn't resist me at all though, who needs the power of controlling minds when you can just lay down an iron fist and have everything obey you willingly?" (He then lifted up his metal fist and gazed at it with admiration)

The tall mammoth then started to feel a sudden chill in the air and looked down to see the source of the cold. It was the light blue echinda and he didn't look happy at all...

"So you just took their lives away...they willingly followed your every command and you just took their lives away(His aura was getting stronger with each passing second)"

The six other warriors then looked over to their angry teammate with different expressions on their faces. The younger white bat looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

"I've never seen Mikeru like this before, but I can understand why he's so upset..."

The mammoth then responded to the echindas statement. "Yea, what of it? Pawns are meant to be sacrificed and like I always say, Life always ends in death no matter what path you take.

The warriors all looked at him with angered expressions on their faces after that response and readied themselves for combat.

"I think it's about time I get rid of you fools now, but before I do tell me the names of the brave yet foolish warriors who dared to oppose me"

The red echinda smirked and decided to go along with it. "Well these are your final hours before we finish you so the nicest thing to do would be to tell you the names of the ones killing you. I'm Diversion (He then smacked his fists together and fire surrounded his body)!

The orange echinda stepped up and went second and crossed his arms. " The name's Dwayne"

Next was the green kitsune who called out a staff looking weapon. "Hybrid's what they call me"

After the black and white bat went up next. "Im Shiek (A sythe then appeared from her shadow and she grabbed it)"

"And I'm Zelda (**once again not the one from zelda lol**) (A blinding light then appeared in her left hand and as it died down a rather large dagger looking weapon took it's place)"

The fox then bowed due to his customs of bowing before a match and spoke "I go by Weather, I'm hoping you will provide at least a moderately good match for us"

The mammoth then sweatdropped and thought "_Hes so formal..."_

Last but not least the leader of the group went up. "For the final moments of your life you may reffer to me as Mikeru, now tell us the name of the one who will be defeated..."

The mammoth chuckled. "I simply go by lord greymatter, you must be confused though for it is not me who will be defeated...ITS WILL BE YOU!"

**TBC...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well there goes chapter 1, if you are confused about a couple of things don't worry they will be explained in future chapters.

R&R if u want to :D

Chao 4 nao!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** More job applications, more schoolwork, more Chaos!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the hedgehog in any way, shape, or form. If I did I'd make it so the new sonic kart racing game would be a Sonic R like racing game instead(No more sonic drift's plz :p).

**Summary:** The chaos emeralds...over time they have been used for many different reasons in many different ways, but many have always wanted to know one thing. When where the chaos emeralds first used and what was the main reason for the creation of these mystical stones?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pure Chaos: Generations (chapter 2)**

"Chapter 50"

"I'll end this quickly!" The large mammoth then reeled his metallic fist back and quickly lunged it at the warriors, trying to end the fight with one quick strike.

The whole team scattered in different directions to get away from the massive fist and as the punch hit the ground a small grunt was heard. "Heh, look's like I actually squashed one early...how boring." However as Greymatter tried to lift his fist up it seemed as if something was holding on to him.

Diversion landed on a nearby pillar and sighed "There he goes showing off again..."

A voice under the fist then replied. "It aint showin off, it's called testin your opponents strength stupid" Much to Greymatter's suprise he was pushed back quite far and saw that it was Dwayne whom he thought he crushed.

"How did you..." but the mammoth was cut off by Dwayne. "I don't think you have time to be askin questions kid" Greymatter then turned around to see ice on the floor and it trailed from Mikeru to...his feet!

The mammoth became furious at his immobile status." You wretched echinda's, let me go. I'm not some child's play thing!" The same green energy from before was now glowing in his free hand.

"Hey!" The Mammoth then looked up at the source of the voice and grumbled "_Now what?_"

It was Sheik and she didn't look to happy. "Don't forget about us" The bat then pointed her sythe toward this free arm and a black looking portal suddenly appeared in front of her weapon and she grinned."The bondage aint over yet!"

The red hedgehog then sweatdropped at the statement and gathered an ember in his hand. "Do you always have sex on your mind or were you just ra..." The bat cut him off.

"What are you twelve years old? Get your mind out the gutter and help me out!" A black chain then shot out of the portal and lunged at the mammoth. "Whatever" he then shot a large flame melting the bottom of a nearby pillar fusing it to the floor. "Alright, wrap it up sheik!"

The chain then tightly wrapped itself around the mammoths arm and the pillar nearby bounding the mammoth of all his limbs. The mammoth then laughed and looked at Mikeru. "Did you fools already forget about the fate of my army!" The team just looked at him amused as the mammoth began panicking.

"Why can't I use my powers?" He then looked down to see Zelda with her dagger in the center of his chest. "What did you do, I didn't even feel you strike me!

The white bat giggled and replied. "Let's just say my dagger is meant for disrupting dark powers."

"How do you think we should end this kai?" Hybrid asked. He replied "I believe we should provide sir Greymatter with the same suffering as he provided those who have fallen before him, after all it is best that he should follow the golden rule..."

"And how shall he be suffering?" Kai whispered into his ear and looked suprised. Wow, it may not be much but that is an idea that would sound like it would come from somebody worse than Diversion!"

The red hedgehog heard the comment and said "What are you..." but was then shushed by Sheik. "Quiet, I want to see Kai's plan in action!

Two long pieces of skin came off of Hybrids arms and instantly turned into two twigs. The kitsune's skin instantly reformed and his eye's became a light green color. "You sure do pay attention to us don't you Kai, I don't think anybody else knows more about our powers other that ourselves"

The two twigs suddenly formed into two foot long humanoid looking creatures. "I hope it doesn't bother you hybrid, I'm merely observing all of our strength's and weaknesses thats all."

The two creatures then ran over to Greymatter, climbed up to his nose and entered his nostrils. "What are you doing? get these filthy things out of me!"

"No can do sir, can't stop till I get to your lungs." Hybrid replied

"You..." The mammoth turned to the fox. "What are you planning!"

"I assure you that you will find out soon enough, are we ready Hybrid?" The fox asked.

At that moment the Kitsunes eye's reverted to normal "Yup, their in place"

The Fox then walked in front of the Mammoth and was risen by a pillar of water and met Greymatter face to face. "It looks like this so called battle has already come to an end." He than stuck his index finger up. "At least the battle will end with a bang..."

He then made a circular motion twice with his finger and made a water like sphere about the size of Greymatter's head and put it in place of where his head was.

Diversion then pouted "Thats it, He's drowning him? Thats original alright..."

The fox then looked at Diversion and asked "Diversion your favorite color is red right?"

He replied "Yea so what does that have to do with your so called cunning plan huh?"

The fox only smiled and said "Just stand here and watch if you please, might I suggest the rest of you back away?"

No later than ten second after they did what they were told to the mammoths chest grew quickly and exploded after it was to much for his body to handle. Blood and pieces of the mammoths lung flew everywhere and hit everything that was close enough to the mammoth, including Diversion.

Diversion zoned out since couldn't believe what just happened, but then came back to reality as two giant tree looking humanoids landed next to him.

The black bat was in awe as she saw this "Cruel...very cruel plan Kai, you knew that Hybrids powers literally grow with water so you used your powers to put that fact to the test. The best part was that you even embarrassed Diversion as a bonus, I love it!" Everybody except Diversion then bursted out laughing.

"That...isn't...FUNNY!" Diversion was seriously pissed and without knowing it he completely turned Hybrid's creatures into ash.

Hybrid then said in between laughs "I know you mad but you don't have to take it out on my summons man, they weren't the ones who made your...blood...boil!"

Once again everybody then burst out into laughter except for Diversion who looked like he had seen a ghost, they then saw Diversion and when they were about to ask him what was wrong when they still heard laughing behind them.

"Wow" the voice said "That was a good one Fox!" it then began laughing again.

The rest of the team looked back and they couldn't believe what they saw...

"What's wrong, it looks as if you all have seen a ghost or something" Greymatter said while giving an evil looking grin...

**TBC...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Theres chapter 2 ppl!

I would like to thank Slayde The Hedgehog for reviewing my FIRST STORY EVER!!!111! *shot* but no really when I saw the review i literally said "OMG someone reviewed :D

And to answer his question, I will soon hopefully put all the descriptions of the characters made thus far on my profile soon and I will make sure to take a look at your story!

Well thats all for now readers r&r if you want to.

Chao 4 nao!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Kind of a dull week so far(TGIF though lol), but that aint stop me from postin another chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the hedgehog in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Hyper Sonic would have at least made ONE more appearance after all these years...

**Summary:** The chaos emeralds...over time they have been used for many different reasons in many different ways, but many have always wanted to know one thing. When where the chaos emeralds first used and what was the main reason for the creation of these mystical stones?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pure Chaos: Generations (chapter 3)**

"Chapter 51"

Greymatter couldn't help but laugh once he saw the faces plastered on the seven warriors and was about to comment when...

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDING ME!"

Everybody looked to see that the pyro hedgehog didn't look to happy as he snapped at the mammoth.

"Why are you still here, especially after you ruined my good shirt!" (He pointed to the blood stains that were all over it)

EVERYBODY sweatdropped at Diversion's angry statement.

"I don't think that was the reaction we should be having Diversion. Don't you think it's weird that the monster we just brutally killed, is standing in front of us perfectly unharmed?" Hybrid replied

"Of course I do, what happens if we kill him again and my shirt gets even more filthy!" Diversion exclaimed.

The mammoth chuckled "Oh don't you worry about that because you won't be able to _kill _me again simpletons..."

"What was that!" Diversion started flaring, literally fuming with anger.

"Just because he said simpleton doesn't mean he was talking to you, besides why would you get angry over that tacky shirt when we have bigger problems"Sheik added.

"It was a gift, unlike you people actually like that I'm sane like normal people!"

"The only time that you are even CLOSE to being sane is when you are fighting someone or something!"

The two of them kept going at each other until the others became irritated and told them to..."SHUT THE HELL UP!"

They then took one last glare at each other and walked away, but not without muttering under their breath.

"...Teme..."

"...Baka..."

"What you call me!" they both said in unison.

"AHEM" Greymatter cleared his throat loud enough for his foes to hear "I believe that I should kill you off before you do that yourselves, and that wouldn't be fun for me now would it?"

"Screw you, and how is it that your alive anyway?" Mikeru questioned

"What type of question is that, everyone knows that something that hasn't been touched couldn't possibly get hurt." Greymatter replied

"What are you..." before Mikeru even had a chance to finish Kai motioned him to turn around to the remains of the one whom they thought they defeated.

What they saw...completely clarified what Greymatter was talking about. They saw the rest of the body of the other Greymatter start to break apart from each other and take on forms that only a person as evil as Greymatter would use for an experiment such as this...

Zelda instantly fell to her knees at what she saw "What have we done..." and burst into tears

There on the floor were a countless amount of children with their chest's burst open in the same fasion as the fake Greymatters was opened.

The mammoth once again began laughing his ugly laugh "Yes yes look at what YOU have done, who would have thought you so called heroes would actually take the lives of all these children..."

Hybrid walked up to Zelda and placed his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down "Don't worry, we WILL put an end to this." It seemed as if she was in her own world though.

Her dagger then appeared in her hand and split into two. "How could you make me do this...."

The mammoth then looked at her in surprise, yet with satisfaction in his eyes. "Yes that's it...release it...release your chaos energy..."

"HOW COULD YOU!!!!" It was then that she began glowing and she charged at the mammoth with full force

"Zelda wait!!" Hybrid called but it was no use. Equipped with daggers in hand, and a heart full of hatred, Zelda continued her charge at the mammoth eager to take the life of the one who _made_ her take the lives of those innocent children.

Greymatter just closed his eyes and smiled, unfazed at the enraged bat flying towards him. "Finally, MY powers will be at their greatest once more..."

(TBC)

*click, sound of a keyboard, click*

_Chapter not found._

"NOOO, NOT ANOTHER INCOMPLETE FANFICTION!"

"Michael what the hell are you screaming for!"

"My bad Laylah!"

**TBC...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ah, another week, another chapter. Who the hell are these two new people anyway and what happened to the fight that was JUST about to take place between good and evil. Guess we (or you I should say) will have to wait to find out in the next chapter eh?

I also know that I have not put the bio's up put I will get those done.

I shall now take my leave for now (however you do that in the fanfic world lol) as always r&r if you want to.

Chao 4 nao!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Well, i don't really have an excuse for my abcence so ill just go on with mi story*shot*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the hedgehog in any way, shape, or form. If I did, a second sonic battle or sonic the fighters would have come out quite some time ago...

**Summary:** The chaos emeralds...over time they have been used for many different reasons in many different ways, but many have always wanted to know one thing. When where the chaos emeralds first used and what was the main reason for the creation of these mystical stones?

**Pure Chaos: Generations (chapter 4)**

"Reality kick's in?"

"A normal life...that's what I was afraid of having, oh sorry I should introduce myself. My name is Michael Sokkenai, but most people just call me Mike or Mikey. I was just your normal everyday eighteen year old echinda attending an Institute that would get me closer to becoming a game designer. For the past couple of...aw who the hell know's how long its been, my life has been anything but normal ever since I finished that incomplete fanfiction..."

Letting out a sigh, Michael got up from his desk and headed downstairs to get something to drink.

"Damn, why is it that every time I find a good story it's not finished..."

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw his friend Laylah playing Halo 3 on their 360, and she didn't look too happy.

"Are you watching a replay? You only do that when you want to see something you really didn't want to do."

All she did was pause the game and glared at him, it looked like she would chuck the controller at him any second.

"Is it something I said?"

She then got up and sat him down in front of the HD screen and continued the replay. So far he still didn't get what was going on.

"Um...ok...nice you got a two for one...ha that guy failed at assassinating you...ok so why are you making me wa...WOA, did you just get a betrayal?"

She stopped the replay and chuckled a little bit.

"Yes...YOUR GIRLY SCREAM THREW MY DAMN SHOT OFF YOU ASSHOLE!"

Michael sweatdropped and just threw on his best "forgive me" smile.

"Hehe, I thought It was weird that you gave up that easy headshot just to suddenly jerk to the right and kill a teammate. Would it help if I told you that you look pretty hot when your mad?

She blushed furiously and turned away.

"Heh, I knew that would work" He said to himself. "Imma go out for a lil bit and get some air, I'll be back later."

...No response

"Laylah?"

She stopped daydreaming and turned back around. "W-Wait what, you say somethink?"

"Yes I said someTHINK" he laughed when he said that. "Im goin' out, I'll be back later."

"Oh ok, see ya later kid" She knew that would get to him.

His right eye twitched when she said that as he shut the door. "Women and their revenge man..."

Laylah then plopped back down on the couch and let out a sigh while pulling out a picture of them when they were younger.

"Almost two decades and you still know how to sooth this heart in the right spots huh..."

Fifteen minutes later Michael reached his destination and pulled his wallet out. Upon entering the cashier called out to him.

"Oh my gosh, is that you Mikey?"

He looked toward the cashier and Immediately recognized the man operating the machine.

"Keith? What are you doing here"

"I work here silly, I see your still oblivious to the obvious yet still cute as hell!"

"Umm...thanks? How much are the..."

"*Gasp* Iris flowers, are you already seeing somebody?"

"Already?" He thought to himself. "No these are just for a friend"

"A friend you say...fine I believe you. Just for seeing your face, no charge."

"Woa nice, thanks man. I...that smoke smell is really starting to get strong. Hold onto these real quick for me.

He gave Keith the flowers and ran outside to find the source of the smoke.

Keith let out a sigh "I know he wants me..."

"ACHOO!"

Michael wiped his nose and continued running toward the source of the smoke.

"Shit...Isn't that coming from Allan's block? Knowing him he's most likely to busy doing his girlfriend to even notice."

Michael arrived to find that It was more than his old friend's block, but the entire area was on fire and people fleeing.

"This can't be happening!" Michael sprinted over to Allan's only to stop at a house a block away from his. He couldn't believe what he saw, there in front of him were two hedgehogs. The only thing was that one was burnt up lying down on the ground looking lifeless and the other one was standing with fire all around him looking at the lifeless hedgehog.

"A-A...Allan?"

The fiery hedgehog turned around to see Michael frozen with fear and confusion and his eyes then glowed a brilliant orange as he let out an earsplitting scream and charged at the young echidna with one thing in mind.

"BBUUUURRRRNNNN!"

**TBC...**

After a long ass wait I have finally made a new chapter, as I have said earlier I don't really have an excuse for it except school so...yea lol, hopefully the next chappy wont take as long.

R&R if u want to

Chao 4 nao!


End file.
